


【鸣佐】我是你的平角裤R18番外2

by VanessaZ



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaZ/pseuds/VanessaZ
Summary: *做实验的间隙摸鱼发个没有安刹车的车 请排队上车打卡*脑洞来自@蜀山有雨 斑竹大大简直神脑洞！！*野战普雷 自带流氓气质的鸣人 有一二十个个字描写路人看直播 不适请及时下车哦*原本鸣人是要在影分身消失后才可以感受到影分身经历的事 更改为不用消失也可以 方便做事嘛www 顺便设定为虽然是内裤但是鸣人想看哪里就看哪里





	【鸣佐】我是你的平角裤R18番外2

【鸣佐】我是你的平角裤R18番外2

◎青盲

0R182.

佐助正在睡梦里，就被耳边响起的低沉难听的乌鸦叫声吵醒了。

同时被吵醒的还有鸣人，他爬起来按住了在两人耳边聒噪个不停的黑鸦，取下它腿上的纸条，扇了它一巴掌以后让它飞走。

“紧急任务，速速集合。”

鸣人叹了口气，难得的休假就这样泡汤了吗。轻轻摇晃佐助的肩，听到他嗫嗫的声音：“鸣人…滚开…不来了…别说学乌鸦叫…就算是学猪叫也不来了…”

鸣人本来无心戏耍佐助，只是想叫他起床赶紧收拾着集合了，听到佐助在梦里还在想着两人的羞羞事，玩心大起。

佐助的下半身不着寸缕，鸣人偷偷的摸到佐助的屁股上，有一落没一落的按压着属于他的领地，在佐助以为自己晨勃醒来后被一脚踹到打开的衣柜里然后“啪”的脸着地陷在掉落地上的衣服中了。

“佐助！我是有正事叫你！”

“滚。”

“真的！”鸣人举起纸条。

佐助看过了以后确认这是卡卡西的字迹，不是鸣人又在骗他：“拿一条内裤给我，准备出发。”

鸣人不好意思的挠了挠头，有些害羞的说：“佐助…你忘记昨晚了吗…”

恍然大悟的佐助对着他的头就是一脚。

昨晚鸣人说什么挑战新玩法解锁支线剧情，把他的内裤都翻了出来一边在他眼前这条亲一口那条亲一口，一边用他的内裤包着小佐助撸动来撸动去。结果就是在佐助极高的羞耻感中把所有的内裤都弄脏了，因为太晚了所以也一条没洗，最终导致佐助没有内裤穿的结局。

“要是佐助不嫌弃的话，就穿这条吧！”鸣人满脸堆笑讨好的捧起一条金黄色的内裤。

“我还是不穿了。”说着佐助就打算直接套上裤子。

“别啊佐助！那裤子质量不好！要是把我的小佐助磨蹭坏了怎么办？”

“我现在就把你的磨蹭坏。”说着准备直直的踩下来断了鸣人的子孙根，又扯到了还酸痛的部位捂着腰改成扇了鸣人一巴掌。

结果佐助还是穿上了那条鸣人内裤。

“由于处理队分不出太多人，所以我们今天的任务是追踪叛忍。两人一队，小樱和我，往东面；鸣人和佐助，往西面。见到了他们不要发动攻击，让忍犬传送信号后在暗处跟踪，会有处理队的人来。”卡卡西迅速传达了任务重点后，递出叛忍资料，召唤出忍犬就带着小樱往东面去了。

鸣人和佐助则往相反的方向去，跟着忍犬追踪叛忍的气味。

一路都在森林里前进，等出了森林，才发现原来这里还有一个小村落。

“气味到这里就消失了。”忍犬埋着头四处嗅了嗅，确认了确实没有他们的气味了，“那我的任务就到此结束了，再见。”

“嘭”的一声干脆的就走了，鸣人破口大骂：“这狗太不负责任了！说不定再闻闻可以闻到的！”

佐助安抚了激动的鸣人，看向不远处的村落：“既然是忍犬，那就不会说假话。到村里问问吧，说不定还能有线索。”

这个村子很小，但却很和谐。彼此街坊都认识，说话间不分你我。在对这两个陌生人确定了没有敌意后，也以客人之礼待之。鸣人很喜欢这样的氛围，一边这里打打招呼，那里握握手，活像是这村里的人。

他们走到一处饭店。

在柜台前的高脚凳上坐下，随意点了几个小菜，和老板闲聊了几句之后开始打听消息。

佐助拿出叛忍的照片：“老板，你有见过这两个人吗？”

老板仔细看了看，捏着下巴认真思索着。

鸣人却不太好了。一路上都在认真搜寻叛忍的踪迹，没怎么放注意力在影分身身上。现在安稳下来，影分身所接触到的感受反而全部一丝也不落下的传到脑海里了。

现在变成内裤的影分身正兢兢业业的包裹着佐助的下半身。

佐助紧翘光滑的屁股正贴着他的肌肤，好看的臀峰随着动作不断的摩擦鸣人。前面疲软的部分也被鸣人紧紧包裹着，美丽的颜色和可爱的形状让鸣人移不开眼。最诱人的，当然还是臀峰间的密地，近距离的看到层层褶皱和看不清内里的更深处让坐在旁边的鸣人本体紧了紧下腹。

佐助好像忘记了鸣人曾经变成过内裤这件事，只把身上的当作是普通的内裤，丝毫没有防备的穿着。

看着佐助认真的询问着老板叛忍的体貌特征，专心致志的他真是性感得不得了，鸣人就打定主意要在野外来一炮了。不过照现在这样，佐助应该是不会同意的，先来点前菜好了。

“没错，虽然装束变了，但确实是您说的那个…啊…”佐助正快速翻找着脑海里的资料，忽然就感觉下身被谁轻轻的刮过了。

转头看向鸣人，他正一手拖着脑袋一手拿着照片看起来很努力的思索着，还以为是自己的错觉。

“那您有没有听到他们在聊…呜…”没错，自己的要害被人握住了，还很有技巧的翻拨着上面的褶皱，突然的电击感让佐助不由得叫出了声。

老板看着眼前的客人忽然很难受的模样：“客人，您怎么了？您看起来很不舒服。”

佐助平了平呼吸，大概知道是谁搞的鬼了：“不，我没事，谢谢您。我们接着聊吧。”

一边用手狠狠的掐住鸣人的大腿，换来的是鸣人隐忍的痛叫和性器被大肆玩弄带来的快感。

每当被轻刮过尿道口，细细的痛感伴随着潮水一样的快感就侵袭到佐助的腰间，混合着昨晚残留的酸软变成另一种不可思议的感觉。

“请说一下您听到的…呜嗯…”明明知道这是在说正事，还是在别人面前，鸣人却丝毫不手软，一次次的往佐助已经抬头的性器上施加更重的压力和更大的撩拨。

轻轻拉过佐助的肩膀，在他耳边说：“佐助已经勃起了呢，在别人面前，很爽吧？”

佐助狠狠的剜了他一眼，伸手就要掐鸣人腿上最软的内侧肉。鸣人被这样带着情欲和嗔怪的眼神一瞪，险些没把持住，就要把佐助带到没人的森林里把他按在粗糙的树皮上狠狠的操弄一番。 

在佐助的手掐到鸣人的腿之前猛的顿了一下。鸣人竟然伸了手指，在穴口周围慢慢划着圈，偶尔轻捏一下敏感的软肉。

一边要注意听老板的叙述，一边又要承受在人前被作弄的快感还要忍着不发出呻吟，佐助绷紧了神经集中着注意力，快感却更加被放大。

前端被把玩着慢慢的分泌出了液体，鸣人抹了一把滑腻的黏液，就着它就往后穴里慢慢刺了进去。

“啊…呜…鸣人你…”佐助猛然埋下了头，避免让老板看到此时覆满情潮的脸，一边攥紧了拳头，全部的注意力都放在了被侵入的后穴。

鸣人的手指同样是很修长而关节分明的，边侵入边弯曲着扣弄，突出来的关节和柔软的手指分在两边搔刮着壁肉。虽然算不上是全方位的侵袭，只是这些断断续续的快感就足以让前端的茎体颤抖着不断流出前液了。

见客人埋下了头像是被梗塞到气管一样的大喘气，老板也着实是着急了：“客人，我这就给您叫医生来，您稳住啊。”

“不用了，谢谢老板，我会带他出去找医生的。”鸣人也忍不住胯下叫嚣着释放的硬物，戏弄佐助最终引诱的是自己。

扶起佐助，还插在体内的手指却不停止深入。触碰到前列腺的时候佐助软了腿，靠在鸣人身上，断续的呻吟响在鸣人的耳边。不行不行，再这样下去忍不住的是我。

用斗篷遮住佐助和自己同样隆起的胯间，迅速的带着佐助回到了森林里。

刚落下地，佐助就扶着树瘫软下来。鸣人的手指依然在他体内，不断的刺激着那敏感的一点。性器已经滚烫，但鸣人却像全然不知一样只顾着扣弄后穴，丝毫不顾前端颤巍巍想要释放的欲望。

“哈…啊…鸣人…你给我停手…”佐助掐住了鸣人的手臂，快感浪潮一样的拍打着他的大脑，说出来的话只凭着最后的理智。

“现在停手的话，难受的是佐助你啊。”当然还有我，不过我只是身体一直难受到现在，精神上倒是很爽。

见佐助只顾着低低的呻吟，四处看了一下有没有外人在，鸣人俯下身，分开佐助的两腿，褪下他的裤子。

看到内裤丝毫没有被打湿的迹象，佐助呆了一下，抬头看到鸣人满载情色意味的舔了唇：“佐助的东西，味道真是不错啊。”

“…你是变态吗？！呜…”体内的手指恶意的按压着前列腺，佐助只有弓紧了腰来负隅顽抗这肆意流窜的电击感。

鸣人抓住佐助的下巴，深情的吻了上去。下身被侵入着，嘴唇也被占据，灵巧的舌撩过上颚却依然带来足够的颤抖。鸣人的吻法十足的下流，配合着手指抽插的节奏一次次击打着佐助快感积累的腰。

“我想试试看佐助会不会一被咬到乳头就射…”佐助不由得绷紧了肌肉，连带着后穴也夹紧了几分，“佐助的小穴好像很兴奋啊，手指都要给我夹断了。”

不给佐助回嘴的机会，鸣人扯开佐助那本来就分得大开的衣领，一边把它脱下，一边含住了早已站立着等待抚慰的一边乳首，换来佐助不住的颤抖和泄出唇缝的呻吟。

轻舔几个来回，手指夹住另外一边，配合良好的揉捏按压，还掐住乳珠使劲的往外拉去。

“嗯呜…呜…鸣人…”听佐助的声音里已经带了些哭腔，鸣人也不打算忍耐自己的欲望了。狠狠的咬住被口水濡湿的乳珠，后穴里的手指也往那一点使劲按压过去。

“啊！啊…呜…”佐助弓起了身子，抱住鸣人的脖颈在突如其来的刺激下射了出来。

下体忽然感觉到一片清凉，佐助眯着眼睛看去，只看到裸露在空气中的性器。

鸣人拿在手里把玩着，目光灼灼的看着他：“佐助也爽够了吧，该我啦。”

“鸣人！停！有人…唔…”鸣人抓住佐助的腰，把他的身体翻转过来，将他抵在树干之上，不打招呼的就往早已扩张好的后穴里撞了进来。

“从进店开始就想把佐助按在树上狠狠的操了啊。”一边说着猥亵的话，一边扶住佐助的屁股往里顶过去，囊袋啪啪的打在臀肉上伴着肠道分泌液被性器带起的啧啧水声传在佐助的耳朵里。

佐助紧紧的扶住粗壮的树干，胸口被粗糙的树皮摩擦，偶尔曾过这一次未得到充分抚慰的乳首，带来疼痛夹杂着奇异的快感。再混合着在后穴里出入摩擦的鸣人的性器带来的强烈感觉，刚刚才泄过的性器又开始慢慢抬头。

“呜…鸣人…太快了…太深了…”鸣人的节奏很快，滚烫的硬物每一次都顶到深处，再迅速的摩擦着肉壁拔出来，又再一次不留情的撞进去。

佐助白皙的后背覆盖了一层薄薄的汗珠，纤细的腰随着鸣人的动作色情的前后摇摆着。柔顺的黑发下细致的脖颈露在外面，不断有柔媚的呻吟声从喉咙里渗出。鸣人下腹一紧，张口咬在了脖颈后。

“嗯！鸣人…我不行了…”佐助高高的仰起头，不自觉的把腰往后坐，企图让鸣人的性器更深入的刺进身体。

鸣人察觉了佐助的意图，故意往后稍稍撤了撤，在佐助不满的闷哼下改变了方向，猛的朝前列腺磨去，感到佐助绞紧了他的兄弟。

“佐助…你太紧了…”说着话用力的抽插起来，每一次都捅在那一点上，直把佐助逼疯。鸣人一手握住了佐助的茎体，快速的撸动了几下，用手指尖刮过铃口，佐助就抑制着高亢的尖叫声射了出来。

鸣人轻轻掰过佐助的脸，看着他泛着眼泪布满情欲无比艳丽的脸，把他的尖叫都吞到肚里，一边在紧紧绞住的后穴里猛力抽插了几下，喉咙里发出低沉的吼声射了出来。滚烫的液体打在佐助的肠壁上又引得后穴一阵痉挛的收缩。

拔出疲软了的柱体，鸣人把斗篷覆盖在佐助身上，搂着他一起躺在草地上。

“竟然真的实现了和佐助野战的愿望，今天果然是个好假日。”笑嘻嘻的说着下流的话， 鸣人心疼的伏在佐助胸前抚摸舔舐着被树皮摩擦出的红痕。

“啊…鸣人！不要舔了…跟你说了有人…”

鸣人立即警惕的把佐助还残有未褪去的余韵的脸遮了起来，提好裤子冲到树林的阴影里乒乒乓乓大打了一场。

把两个被绑成粽子的叛忍拎到佐助面前，佐助只是冷冷的看了一眼：“把他们的眼睛挖了。”

这活春宫又不是我们自己想看的啊！我们看得也很难受啊！想走又怕弄出声响！不是我们的错啊！我发誓什么也没看到！

“佐助…太狠了点吧…”鸣人心虚的替他们求情。

剜了鸣人一眼，太狠了？被插的人不是你，被操到嗯嗯啊啊的人也不是你，你当然觉得太狠了。

微闭起眼再猛然睁开，红色带勾玉的瞳盯着两个叛忍，他们随即倒了下去。

“诶诶诶诶诶——！”鸣人无措的站在佐助和叛忍中间。

“只是消去记忆而已。”连用查克拉都会带动身体里没有平复的情欲，佐助努力平静着呼吸。

“没错，不能让佐助那么媚的样子被别人看到了，这辈子只能给我一个人看啊。话说还想再看一次。”

今天的紧急任务，也顺利完成。

Fin


End file.
